


Second Storm

by Lucifurs



Series: Stormy Encounters [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Sonic and Tails, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog are Brothers, Tails is afraid of lightning, Tails needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifurs/pseuds/Lucifurs
Summary: Something of a Part 2 to my fic "First Storm".The second storm encounter for our two favorites, Sonic and Tails. How will Sonic help Tails with his fear, now having prior knowledge of it? Brotherly Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One-shot / Short story
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Stormy Encounters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Second Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So- I was feeling really inspired after reading and re-reading quite a bit of Noonui's stories on fanfiction dot net! I highly recommend checking out their stories if you haven't already! They're wonderful!
> 
> This was written in like 2 hours, so If there's any mistakes, I apologize!
> 
> This is something of a second story to my other one-shot called First Storm - the second storm the brothers encounter within their journeys.  
> There is no defined world/AU for this story, just like the other one!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

After the first storm Tails had spent with him, the back of Sonic's mind kept note of the fear. He felt sympathy for the kit's fear- since he had his own fears to deal with. His mind still went blank at the thought of dealing with his own, let alone another's- but even so, he'd do what he can the next time a storm occurred.

Luckily, they didn't get caught up in another storm for a good, long while. So much so that the little nagging thought in the back of his mind disappeared, and he would forget to check the weather at times. It wasn't that he didn't care, of course, but for the blue hedgehog, he stuck very closely to the here and now, so it just wasn't something his mind stopped to ponder when storms weren't happening. 

But, of course, storms were something that naturally happened all the time. Eventually, one did show up again. 

They had stopped into a hotel- the two children both tired; though unequal in their exhaustion. Similar to the first storm's incident, Sonic was tired, but not drop-dead tired. Unlike the first storm, Tails was definitely much more tired than he had been at that time. So exhausted, in fact, that Sonic ended up carrying the fox to the hotel they were now residing in.

They were still attempting to chase down clues on the old Egghead- said human being rather quiet the past week or so, which would be considered a blessing if not for Sonic's prior knowledge that when he got quiet, it meant he was planning something big.

Not to mention that the guy had been fighting with the two just recently- and even got away with one of the emeralds in the process. It left Sonic with three emeralds, still, but it was still frustrating to lose hold of one.

So Sonic had decided to ramp up searching, and that, in turn, meant moving a little too fast for the four year old's stamina- the kit had carried him over a lot more obstacles today to add to it.

The kit was gently dropped onto the soft queen-sized bed in the middle of the hotel room, barely awake, eyelids fluttering ever so slightly open to look at Sonic when he was jostled carefully out of the hedgehog's arms.

"Alright, bud, I'm gonna go get some grub- I think they got a restaurant downstairs. I'll be back in a little bit," He said in a hushed tone, barely audible so that he didn't rouse Tails too much from his almost-sleep. 

A twitch of the ears and a hum answered him. The kit rolled over on the bed, namesakes moving to surround him like a blanket. 

Sonic watched him for a moment, and then had a slight startle when he looked outside to see dark clouds. He hadn't checked the weather; too preoccupied. By the looks of the clouds, they're lucky they didn't get rained on before they made it here. His brain reminded him of the fear, then. _Well..._ If the storm _did_ happen soon he would figure that the fox was too far gone into dreamland to notice or wake up. Besides, dark clouds didn't always mean thunder and lightning, anyway.... Or so the speedster hoped.

Taking just a few extra moments to carefully watch the younger snoozing, he finally sighed and moved off to go get some well-needed food before he came back to sleep, too. The hedgehog's mind settled quickly on the topic of food, and wondered if the smell of food would wake the vulpine up- since he'd probably have been hungry too, if not for the overwhelming desire to sleep. 

Sonic decided then that he'd bring up some food for the fox to eat at some point when he woke up- probably in the morning, but just in case of the kit waking up when he came back just in case. It wouldn't be the first time the scent of food roused him.

\----

The restaurant was inside the hotel itself it seemed, and rather high-classed. Sonic didn't realize he'd gone into a higher up place, too preoccupied with finding the first place to spend the night- and the expense for the room didn't seem that bad either. Did they discount him?

On top of that, there were plenty of mobians around, and the whole place was unnaturally loud, it seemed. Music playing, mobians talking, dishes clanging. It seemed a little weird, for a dining area to be so rich-looking but also sound so loud. Maybe the people in the area were just loud and boisterous.

It was so loud, in fact, that Sonic hadn't heard the first warning sign of the storms- the rumbling of the clouds, and didn't see it either. The dining room was not near the sides of the building, so there were no windows.

By the time the first lightning strike hit somewhere far off, the hedgehog wasn't aware of it, either, due to this.

It was only when he came back with food, and entered the room itself was he began beating himself up mentally for not paying more attention. 

Just as he opened the door to the hotel room, he window showed him one big flash of lightning, followed by a hard rumble that'd make anyone jump. Sonic's quills raised in instinctual defense and he grimaced. No! He'd promised to be there, to help!

He knew the kit was aware of the lightning, too, since he'd heard the terrified yelp. The twin-tail wasn't even on the bed where he'd been snoozing. He wasn't anywhere in sight, but the yelp sounded like it came from under the bed.

Why couldn't the storm wait to pick up until _after_ he'd gotten the food? He should have paid more attention to the weather. _Oh, man._

Hunger forgotten, he dropped the tray of burgers and a side of fries onto the night stand without care. He rushed to the window, and lunged for the curtains, drawing them closed in a second. Then, he moved back to the bed and dropped to the floor, immediately looking underneath.

Staring back at him, were a pair of wide, frightened eyes- tiredness forgotten in the face of fear. The kit was shaking hard underneath there, though it was a little hard to see, since the light in the room had been set to dim. The only light that would have been usable was the lightning itself when it happened, which the curtains he closed would do a brilliant job of stopping. Hotel curtains were always very thick, which was a good thing for this situation.

Tails had squished himself up against the wall that the head of the bed was against, looking more like a giant dust-bunny underneath the bed than a fox.

"Oh no, Tails, bud, come here, okay? It's okay," The hedgehog attempted to console, and tempt the kit out of his hiding place.

No movement to suggest he'd heard, the kit didn't move a muscle, continuing to stare. It didn't really seem like he was seeing him.

Inwardly cursing, Sonic blamed himself for this. While, sure, he didn't control the weather, he still prioritized food over making sure the little fox was feeling safe. The poor guy had been through enough as it is, and if staying with him while he was scared of the storm would help, he should be there!

He tried one more time. "Come here, Tails, it's probably really uncomfortable under there, right bud? You'll feel safer under the blankets of the bed, I think." 

Again, not a single response. If Sonic had to guess, the fox was locked up from fear. It was something that the hedgehog was embarrassed to admit(he probably wouldn't ever admit it) happened to him when he went in deep water in the past.

The one response he did get, however, was when the flash of lightning peeked out from the bottom of the curtains, and the hotel room itself went dark, and a thunderous sound heard very quickly after. _Of course the power somehow goes out. Don't they have generators?_

The fox squeaked in fear, and he looked like he was breathing much too heavy for someone who was curled up, hiding in the dust under a bed. "Aw, Tails.. It's okay, I'll help you," Sonic spoke, heart breaking at the sight of his friend in so much fright.

A hotel room was much better equipped for helping than a cave was. In here, he could hide away the world with a blanket, and the curtains helped greatly with blocking out the lightning flashing. The glass and walls provided some level of muffling of the storm, where as a cave would only enhance the sound. 

There was much more here to distract than when they were in the cave. Not to mention, at least Sonic had a while to think it over how to help the kit with this next time it reared its head. 

Yet, Sonic felt his mouth dry anyways when the time came down to it, and he somehow messed it up. All he could do now was make up for what he wasn't here for, and try to calm the kit down from his panic.

He slowly reached under the bed itself. It was quite a tight fit, all things considered, but he managed to reach the kid, and gently grabbed an arm, and then fit his other hand under to grab the other arm, slowly dragging the kit out.

He was met with little resistance, the poor kid too locked up that he just slid across the floor, tails dragging closely behind him in a slight curl; a weak attempt to stay tucked between his legs. Once he was pulled out, Sonic could see his ears flattened to his skull. 

The blue one moved the four year old to his chest and sat on the floor, brushing off the dust from the twin-tail's pelt first, and then lifted him up as he stood, wasting no time to move the blanket as he got onto the bed with slight difficulty, trying to keep the fox near him as he did so. 

Then, moving onto the bed and pulling the blanket completely over them, he pulled Tails tightly to himself, and hugged him, nudging the fox's head into the spot between his shoulder and neck, allowing the fox to bury his face there. 

The fox was still stiff and didn't move other than his fast breathing, but Sonic kept him within the embrace. "It's okay, you're okay." he whispered, and continued to whisper reassuring things to the fox's big ear that was closest to his face. He wasn't sure how to stop the panic-breathing, but he hoped that his reassurances would do something.

Eventually, the fox's breathing slowed down into something normal, rather than hyperventilating. But with that, came a new problem. He felt his shoulder become wet before he heard it, but Tails suddenly burst into a sob, and finally moved his little arms around Sonic's side. He felt the two fluffy namesakes curl around, trying to turn the fox into a tight ball.

The hedgehog let him sob and cry, and cry some more, allowing the stress to be let out. He rubbed a hand over the kit's back, and the other rubbing the back of his head. He began to sway them both, hoping that maybe, the movement would do something to help.

The storm was still going, he knew, he could hear the pounding of rain against glass, and felt the occasional loud rumble- which was accompanied by a flinch from Tails. But at least under the blanket, and with the curtains closed the fox wasn't able to see the lightning itself right now.

After an eternity of reassurances and swaying, it seemed that the fox had tuckered himself out. It was a little surprising how long the fox was crying over, actually, since he was beyond tired when they had arrived to the hotel. 

_The lightning must have really activated his 'fight or flight'._ Sonic thought sadly, letting his cheek rest on the kit's head, squishing a large orange ear. _Or in this case, freeze, I guess..._

The fox sniffled in his grasp; mostly asleep again, and Sonic hummed. "I'm sorry I wasn't in here, Tails," He spoke softly. "I didn't mean to leave you alone like that." 

He wasn't sure if Tails heard him, or accepted his apology, but he did snuggle against his blue furred shoulder, finally calm, shivers toned down to a small tremor every once in a while. He hadn't spoken at all during this storm, unlike the first time. Sonic figures with guilt hitting him hard, that it must have been very bad of a scare for the kit to be woken up by the lightning, only to discover that he was alone.

Tomorrow, they were _definitely_ going to take a break and find some playground or park to have fun in. Sonic prayed that Eggman wouldn't decide that was the day he made himself known again. A break from hunting down an evil mastermind was something the kid likely more than deserved right now.

It was at this point that exhaustion finally hit Sonic like a truck, and he began to drift off himself and leaning back against the bed, unable to fight it. However, he kept a grip on the little kit in his arms, determined even in sleep to make him feel safe.

The wind being knocked out of the older's lungs abruptly in the morning when Tails jumped straight onto his stomach to wake him up was definitely deserved in the hedgehog's own opinion to himself. Even if not intentionally done by the four year old; who was unaware of the personal promise the hedgehog made to help.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this, I had a blast writing it. Let me know what you think and leave a comment! ♥


End file.
